1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a lamp support. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a lamp support capable of being attached to a human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a user may grasp a lamp with one hand to illuminate a desired place. However, since the hand used to grasp the lamp cannot be used for other uses, there exist many inconveniences related to the lamp.
To overcome the above-mentioned inconveniences, a lamp support capable of being attached to the human body of the user, for example, the head of the user, is proposed. In the lamp support, a light-irradiation angle of the lamp may be determined in accordance with a direction in which the head is pointed. Thus, it may be difficult to illuminate the desired place. Therefore, a mechanism for changing the light-irradiation angle of the lamp and for maintaining a set light-irradiation angle of the lamp without altering the posture of the user may be provided to the lamp support.
However, in a conventional lamp support, the light-irradiation angle of the lamp may be changed along only one rotation direction. For example, the light-irradiation angle of the lamp may be changed along only a rotation direction from the head to the feet of the user. Therefore, the light-irradiation angle of the lamp may be changed along upward and downward directions without moving the head of the user. In contrast, it may be impossible to change the light-irradiation angle of the lamp along left and right directions without moving the head of the user. As a result, to change the light-irradiation angle of the lamp along the left and right directions, it may be required to move the head of the user along the left and right directions.